gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The History of N.R.
Greetings, . A Message from the Author: Not much is known about me; This much it true. I have decided to write a short piece about myself, which shall be both fictional and non-fictional. Hopefully it will help you to understand more about the person I am and the person whom I wish to become. Preface I slipped though the night's shadows on the streets of Port Royal, carefully keeping a silk hood over my head. The tail of my cloak whipped behind me as I turned corners to my destination. When I arrived in the center of town, I tacked a piece of parchment to a high stone wall. I stood for a moment, admiring my work, as the silver moonlight reflected off of the wet signature: Sincerely yours, N.R. By the time I had ducked around a shadowed alleyway, I already heard the shouts of EITC soldiers discovering my anonymous message. Part One The existence of this identity actually started out as an accident. I responded to a blog, signing only with random initials. After the first few anonymous comments, I did not intend to continue with the activity. However, I soon discovered that my voice was heard and respected. I knew that my true self could never succeed as N.R. could, not until the end. ---- I ran to the place where I had posted my first message. Great crowds covered the area asking each other for names with those initials. Only I knew that they were going about it all wrong. Still, I knew that this attention was an opportunity. Finally, those who were silenced had a voice; Those like myself had a voice. Part 2 Soon I had gathered a few followers who supported my work, but I also gained many opposers. Those groups that I wrote and spoke against were becoming angry. For a long while I feared discovery. Neither N.R. nor I myself would ever be viewed in the same way again if my secret was revealed. In time, I became more comfortable with my work, and I have become indifferent to the small factions who still want my head. ---- Wanted posters began springing up all over the Caribbean. Large rewards were offered for information about my indentity and a possible capture. Walking on the streets among the others felt risky, but I soon realized my safety. When I heard loud leaders shouting for the blood of the anonymous rebel, I could not help but smirk to myself. If they only knew... But I heard others too: Small packs of pirates whispering about my words. I hoped that I could one day give them the courage to also speak their minds, despite powerful opposition they might have faced. Part 3 Logging onto the wiki on no particular day, I noticed several messages on my talk page. They all were from users claiming that I had been "unmasked" and that my identity had been revealed to them. My heart immediately sunk as I tried to calculate where I had made my mistake. Later, I discovered that the individual who had alledgedly proclaimed to these users was not a truthful individual at all. He had chosen a random name in order to gain trust from my enemies. While a moderately good plan for him, I was left with two choices; I had to reveal my true self to the users of the wiki, or I had to convince them of the informant's dishonesty if I wanted to continue my work with credibility. I decided on the latter. A few days later, I had chosen my first Keeper, who would assist me in my mission and guard my secret. Together, we reversed the damage done. ---- My hunters announced that the writer known as "N.R." had been identified. They were in the process of tracking him down, and I started to plan my escape from the island. Then, when the name of the suspect was revealed, I was quickly relieved not to hear my own. I knew that continuing my mission was the most important to me, so I decided to look for assistance for the first time in my journey; I realized that I could not continue alone. I chose a now close friend of mine to spread my words without appearing conspicuous. Part 4 As time went on, I began choosing more Keepers to share in my secrets. After all, everything is more special when it is shared among a select few. In total, I picked five individuals as my Keepers. Now, I expect that this is a greater number than you would have imagined. I evidently chose a group of people whom I could/can trust. As time has passed since my "prime," some of my acolytes have moved on and become inactive. I hope them the best in their endeavors. ---- As my influence grew in the Caribbean, I needed additional help with my work. Therefore, I chose my five. All coming from different backgrounds, they offered me support and advice when I needed it. Many of these friends have disappeared now that activities in the region have slowed. I wish them luck, knowing that I will soon join them. Part 5 As roleplay began to decline, so did my presence. It seemed that I could not find a place among the country roleplayers. So with the disappearance of pirate verses EITC conflict, I too disappeared. I hoped that a new age of pirates would form, but alas, I knew that my cause to fight for was gone. Still, I stayed in the shadows watching, waiting. ---- The frequent scuffles between rebels and EITC soldiers stopped. Pirates stopped resisting and began joining the armies of countries for one reason or another. I ceased my anonymous messages; They no longer had a purpose. I stayed around though, waiting for a change to occur, but knowing that it would never be the same again. Part 6 In a spare moment, I decided to check up on the wiki again. I was shocked, but not surprised, to see a blog about the closing of POTCO. Knowing that roleplay would be dead forever starting on September 19, 2013, I finally had the assurance that I would no longer be needed. It was time to let my true identity stand alone and to let N.R. remain as a pleasant memory. My friends, it was time for N.R. to be revealed once and for all. ---- The world had reached Armageddon. I knew that the hour had come for us all. Before shutdown of my foundation, I decided it was time to remove my mask. And so I stood in the center of the Tortuga docks, among soldiers, pirates, thugs, enemies, and friends, and proclaimed these words: "I am N.R" The End Sincerely Yours, N.R. *A blog post is to come that will contain a final reflection. Category:Fan Stories